


【kk】244円

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 8





	【kk】244円

一

“欢迎光临——”在脑后扎着一个可爱小丸子、圆圆脸售货员迎着朝阳回过头来，细碎的阳光跳跃在他的眼眸里，闪闪发光。

光一拉了拉西服领带，人模人样地踏进自动门，轻轻地咳嗽了一声。

四目相对，一时谁都没有移开目光。两人都愣了会儿神。

有多久没见了呢?从自肃期算起，大概有两个多月了吧。

他好像……更白了，发型变了、剪刘海了——

更可爱了。

首先做出反应的是刚，好像他俩之间，先做出反应的那个总是刚——他眨了眨那双好看的眼睛，“噗”地一声趴在收银台上笑了起来。

“您这是到夏威夷去自肃了么?怎么能黑成这样?”

“我在自己家阳台上做阳光浴美黑啦……”光一挠了挠头笑道。

“大户人家呀。”刚用双手拖住了自己的双腮，笑眯眯地望着光一：“这是在炫富么?”

光一抬起头看了刚一眼，眼神是对方看不懂的意味不明。

然后便转过头去，货架挑选商品。

“今天早晨有新鲜煮的鸡蛋哦，您吃早饭了没?”刚的声音从货架后传来。

“来两颗。”

光一低沉的声线在百货商店里回荡。

不过一会儿，他抱着一堆商品朝刚走来。

“可乐，244円，”刚一边扫描条形码，嘴里一边小声嘀咕着：“牛奶，244円，巧克力棒，244円……”

刚的声音慢慢地变小了，与之想对的，是他越来越红的、和脖子连成一片的耳朵。

“两颗鸡蛋，244円……”

光一动了动脚尖，有点不自然地把头扭向一旁，看向了窗外在金色的阳光下笼罩的香樟树。

“……一共是976円。”刚似乎突然对收银的电脑产生了莫大的兴趣，死盯着不放。

“好的。”光一装模作样地从西装内口袋里取出了钱包来，正儿八经地朝里面看了看。

“诶，我只带了244円，怎么办呀?”

他笑眯眯地，望向了刚。

“……”刚咬了咬嘴唇，慢慢地抬起头来，眼神亮亮的：“那您就只能从中间挑选一样了。”

四目相对时，窗外有蝴蝶在绣球花中流连忘返。

风吹过香樟，带走一丝清甜的味道。

一只百灵鸟唱出了婉转的歌声。

两人又同时移开了目光。

“骗你的。”光一从口袋里抽出日元，伸过手去，放进了刚胸前的口袋里，然后拎起吃的，转身离去。

“光一先生——”刚点了点钱，叫了一声。

“剩下的是小费啦。”

光一已经走进了自动门的感应范围，声音闷闷地传来，又驻足停留。

“可以么?”他小心翼翼地询问道

刚看着手中的1220円，脸一下子涨红了。

“哪有顾客询问售货员能不能收小费的。”

半晌，他小声嘀咕道。

“有便宜不占白不占啦……”

夏日清晨的阳光，带着一丝昨夜的清凉，被风吹进了百货商店。

光一于是微微地笑了。

二

社长办公室里，一片寂静。樱井翔眼观鼻鼻观心，规规矩矩地站在办公桌前，一口大气都不敢出。

光一微皱着眉头，“刷”地翻过最后一页企划书。

樱井打量着他，慢慢地呼出一口长气来。

“还不错。”光一赞叹了一句。

“哪里哪里，您过誉了。”樱井急忙客气道。

光一合起了企划，若有所思地在办公桌上敲了敲。

“对了……”他慢慢地询问道：“你们办公室，是不是有个叫大野的美工?皮肤特别黑的那个?”

“智君?”樱井反而吃了一惊，像只发现雪藏多年的瓜子突然全部没有了的仓鼠。

“对，就是他。麻烦你通知他一声，有空了到我办公室来一趟。”光一低下头去，在企划书上刷刷签下自己的名字，又递给樱井。

“抱歉，社长……”樱井接过企划，神色变了又变，还是忍不住小心翼翼地开口问道：“能请问您找智君有什么事儿么?是他什么地方没做好么?”

“嗯?”光一似乎刚刚回过神来：“没有，是……一点私人问题要向他请教。”

*

大野智背着一个巨大的信使包，垂着头站在光一的面前缩成了一个团子，比起樱井游刃有余的严谨，他更像一个随时准备接受班主任狂风暴雨的不及格生。

“大野君，坐。”社长大人倒是很客气，还让秘书给倒了杯热茶。

果然是上次我多休了一个周的年假，这事儿被发现了吧，可是海钓不小心跨过了时区我也不是故意的啊，好吧其实我是故意的，所以果然是要被开除了吧！！！

大野智撇着八字眉，捧起茶，食不知味。

好烫！

但是不敢说，也不敢吐出来。

救命啊翔君……

“大野君在公司适应的怎么样?”社长大人和颜悦色地询问道。

大野智的八字眉更加八了一点，他鼓起胆子望了光一一眼，实在不知道该从何答起。

我已经入社10年了啊社长！！！比樱井还早一年啊社长！！！您刚刚接手公司我就在了啊社长！！！

“还，还不错?”他尝试着回答道。

“唔，那就好。”光一心不在焉地拍了拍他的肩膀。

社长室里再次沉默了下来。

就在大野开始寻思着是否由自己主动提出离职比较体面，并且盘算着他的退职金加上攒了多年的工资够不够买一条船时，光一再次开了口。

“……你这一身均匀的黑皮，是怎么晒出来的呢?”

*

生田想，如果他们公司有两个人可以做到富士山崩于前而色不变，那么这两个人一定是樱井部长和他手下的小美工。

樱井部长是因为他优秀的反射神经，大野美工也是因为他优秀的反射神经。

现在，他们隔着一道薄薄的木制门，大野在里头，樱井在外头。

很显然，不管富士山崩不崩，见到社长谁的脸色都要变一变。社长vs富士山，社长胜。

于是樱井部长慌了神，在社长室外的秘书室里躁动不安地踱着步子。

生田斗真盯着他看了几秒，又看了看桌子上兢兢业业的小电风扇，闭上了眼睛。头晕。

“你说，社长他找尼桑能有什么事儿呢?”

生田睁开眼睛时，被那双突然凑近的巨大眼睛给吓了一跳。

“智君再不出来，他就不能在今天的15:41分之前完成新产品的宣传海报，那么我们的宣传就要推迟到后天，这个月的营销额就不能超越29.45％，这个季度的盈利就不能达到30.51％，我就要输给隔壁润君了呀生田君！”

生田捂了捂胸口，觉得樱井部长还是闭上嘴巴继续转圈比较唯美。他合理猜测道：“社长想学ps?”

樱井的脚步顿了顿：“不应该啊?社长又不是不知道我们红色和画画天生犯冲?他还没有向命运低头么?”

生田张了张嘴巴，又闭上。不得不承认樱井部长好用的脑袋，在这种时候居然说的还很有道理。

樱井再次躁动不安的化身飞速旋转螺旋桨。

*

“智君！”

当那扇薄薄的木门向外推开时，樱井和生田如获新生地朝大野智扑去。

“所以社长找你到底有什么事儿?”

两双不分上下的大眼睛眨巴眨巴着灼灼生辉。

小美工缓缓地抬起头来，慢慢地露出了一个天使般的笑容。

“我们啊，交流了一下有关海钓的事情。”

樱井和生田面面相觑，感觉这个世界难懂的像个女人。

三

受到大野真传，潜心美黑了一个周，再次踏进百货商店的光一，感觉气氛有点不大对劲。

他左右打量了一番，走进了货架，绕了两圈才想起来到底不对在哪里。

今天明明是刚做售货员，却没有人对他热情洋溢地讲欢迎光临。

光一随意地提起一瓶可乐，绕到刚的面前走来走去，又轻轻地咳嗽了两声，试图引起正在阅读杂志的刚的注意。

刚抬起头来——圆嘟嘟的脸颊鼓鼓的，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪的大大的，英气的眉毛向上挑起，总而言之，一脸的不满。

“刚啊……”光一尝试着张开嘴巴搭讪。

刚以迅雷不及掩耳之势把一袋红色的果子塞进了光一的怀里。

“嗯?”为了扮酷、没有戴眼镜的光一眯起眼睛，提瘤起袋子瞅了一眼。哦，是番茄。红澄澄圆溜溜的大番茄。

“您这是到非洲去支持饮用水建设了么?”刚嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了起来：“进来的时候我差点开口说英文——Good morning!都黑成什么样了?脸上的痣都快看不见了！”

“你还知道我脸上有颗痣啊。”光一嘿嘿嘿地高兴起来。

刚白了他一眼：别喝可乐了，赶紧吃点番茄美白一下吧！

于是光一便短短地“诶”了一声。

“你在惊讶些什么啦。”收银员皱起了小脸。

“刚不喜欢黑色皮肤?”

光一小心翼翼地上下打量着刚。

刚的脸腾地一下莫名地红了。

“倒是也不讨厌?”他呆呆地望着光一，小声回答道。

“哈?！仅仅是不讨厌的地步嘛?”光一跳了起来，：“那你为什么天天拿着迈克尔乔丹和勒布朗詹姆斯看?”

他小声嘀咕道：我寻思着身高实在没办法，肤色还是可以稍微努力一把来着吧……

“那是因为我很喜欢打篮球啦——我高中还是篮球队的呢，”刚瞪大了眼睛：“说到底人家黑是因为人家的种族天赋啊!”

刚和光一大眼瞪小眼，彼此之间都沉默了。

“所以我完全搞错方向了?”光一询问道。

“所以你完全搞错方向了。”刚点了点头。

“哎——”光一拉长了声线，像猫。

“那刚觉得我是适合黑皮还是白皮啊?”

他眯起眼睛笑了起来，像只狐。

“光一先生还是白一点比较好。”刚嘟嘟囔囔道：“多吃番茄！vc美白哦。”

“可是我不会做饭啊。”傍晚的便利店并没有其他的客人，光一打定主意要撒娇。

“番茄可以生吃吧。”刚掀起眼皮看了他一眼。

“熟的比较好吃吧。”光一弯下腰去看他，一定要和刚四目相对。

刚赞同地点了点头：“熟的比较好吃。”

便利店里一时又沉默了下来。

“刚——”光一思索着，慢慢道：“你快要下班了吧。”

刚瞟了一眼自己的手表。

“还有一个小时呢。”

“终电都要没有了。”

“终电不是半夜12点才没有么?”

“明明是八点就没有了嘛。”光一强词夺理道。

刚慢慢地抬起眼睫，上上下下地看了他一眼。

“我送刚回家，作为回礼，刚做番茄给我吃嘛。”

光一眯起眼睛，笑了起来，屁股后面的狐狸尾巴一摇一摆。

刚思索着，垂着的长长的眼睫扇动了几下，像一朵慢慢盛开的花。他伸出手指，隔着精致的布料，戳了戳光一的胸口。

“又想搞到我的家庭住址，还要我’做饭给你吃，哪有这种好事情?”

光一失望地“啊”了一声。

“被看穿了?”

“再明显不过了！”

刚忍不住狠狠地吐槽道。

“那你同不同意嘛。”光一死缠烂打道。

刚的耳朵慢慢地又红了。

“可以哦。”他轻声道。

“但是你要请我吃对面蛋糕店的草莓大福!”软绵绵的声音又扬了起来。

“成交!”

*

光一偶尔瞟一瞟坐在副驾驶上、把玩着自己的小辫子的男人，心里依旧不太有实感。

“光一先生，前面红绿灯右转哦——”

是男人缠绵的鼻音。

“……好。”

光一咽了口口水。

刚指挥着光一把车停进了他家附近超市的停车场。两人进入超市，推着小推车，直奔生鲜区走去。

光一突然噗嗤笑了。

“带百货商店售货员来逛超市。感觉好神奇。”

“百货商店售货员也是要’自己做饭吃的啊?”刚白了他一眼：“难道你不用——”

随后想起了那人开的变形金刚似的法拉利。心说他说不定还真不用自己做饭。

“嗯?”

光一好奇地看了他一眼，伏下头去把耳朵凑到刚的嘴边：“你说什么?”

刚朝天翻了个大大的白眼，拍了一把光一的脑袋。

“得了吧你，就比我高两厘米，废劲扒拉的。”

“想吃什么?”刚弯下身子研究杏鲍菇——一回头，看见光一扎手扎脚地站在一边，不由得低头一笑。

他想起了曾经翻到过的金融杂志，里面有一篇有关光一的专访，关于日本在世界范围内有名的企业家之类的主题。光一一脸大家长的坐在白人中间，接受美女记者的采访，霸王龙基因外放，浑身上下透露着游刃有余，和现在这个局促地左右打量着的简直不是一个人。

这是一个罕见的在谈判桌上要比在超市里从容的男人。

“想吃蔬菜沙拉。”光一老实道。

“唔。”

刚想了想，道：“那要买甘蓝、生菜，再买点水果。”

他提起了一颗紫甘蓝，上下打量着，确定又新鲜又紧实，一回头——光一已经在购物车里放了三四棵了。

刚急忙扑了上去：“你这是要把你从茄子里缺少的紫色色素全部补回来么?两个人的蔬菜水果沙拉，半颗就够了!”

“哦……”于是光一便收起了手，委委屈屈地缩在一边。

刚横了他一眼。

“金贵哦，这是从来没有买过菜?”

光一于是趁机撒娇：“我都好久没吃家常菜了，回本家也是保姆做饭!”

又抬起眼睛卖萌，拼命眨：“好想吃家常菜!”可惜因为一只眼睛大一只眼睛小，效果不太显著。

于是去挑水果，直接搬起了人家放在货柜下的水果箱：“蜜瓜可以多买几颗，刚不是喜欢吃甜的嘛?”

“那也不用这么多呀!”刚忙的像个对付多处起火的救火队员，挑出一颗货架上的蜜瓜，又把箱子塞回货架下：“我一个人吃不完，会放坏的!”

“还想吃番茄炖牛肉。”光一走到了生肉区，对切肉师傅张开了一个巴掌：“来五斤。”又回头问刚：“够不够?”

“什么够不够!”刚简直要崩溃掉了，对着正愣神不知该如何是好的切肉师傅道：“师傅，切两斤肉就够了。”

“我就说嘛。”师傅磨了磨刀，道：“这大夏天的，哪有人家一买这么多肉——你男朋友不会过日子哦，要好好教。”

“我会挣钱就行了!”光一理直气壮道。

“你跟人家争个什么劲儿啦!”

刚拍了一把光一的头，想了想诶不对：“我才不会找这么蠢蠢的男朋友!”

推着一篮子的菜往回走时，刚故意绕了个大圈，打着要买酱料的理由，来到了甜食区，蹲在货架前，拿起了一大盒巧克力棒。

光一的手又伸了过来——从旁边的散货架上拿出了一根巧克力。

“只拿一根就够了吧——”

他眯起眼睛，摇起了大尾巴，朝刚邀功道。

“这个可以拿一盒!”

*

一直雄赳赳、气昂昂地走在前面，一脸贵妇的是刚。任劳任怨地跟在后面，推着小推车的菲佣是光一。然而付账的时候，光一闪身插到了刚的身前。

刚看了他一眼，嘟了嘟嘴巴，眼睛看向了别处。

光一于是开心了。他其实很害怕刚提出一人一半，倒不是担心找不出乱七八糟的理由来拒绝，只是……

他仅仅只是很害怕刚与他提出一人一半，这件事本身。

可惜有种人，一高兴就容易翘尾巴。

“刚啊，你要不要吃口香糖?”光一朝刚挤眉弄眼道。

刚一脸莫名：“在家吃完饭刷牙不就行了?要什么口香糖?”

“哦……”光一笑眼看着他：“那口香糖旁边那个东西，你家还有没有?”

口香糖旁边是个什么东西，作为成年人的大家都心知肚明。

售货员一脸恍然，目光在他俩之间扫来扫去。

刚瞪着光一，眼神渐渐由迷惑转为清明，伴随着慢慢涨成粉红色的脸颊。也许是短短的几秒钟，也许是几分钟，也许是漫长的一个小时——

刚低下头去，狠狠地踩了光一一脚，才不管那人虚情假意的痛呼声，自顾自地扬长而去。

*

“哎，刚，你等等我啊，”光一再身后追赶着：“我拎着这么多东西呢!你至少把自己的巧克力棒拿着呀!”

“我不要了!”刚赌气道，走进了小区踏进刚好停在一楼的电梯。

“好啦，”光一一个健步冲到他身前，扶住了电梯门。

“我错了好不好?”

“不好!”刚像只发怒的小熊猫一样把他的脸扒向一边：“流氓!不许你进我家门了!”

“我都41岁了，吃不吃得到另说，还不许我想想了?”

光一的嗓子流过了一丝沙哑。刚的耳朵红了。

“刚，你说，我能不能想想啊?”光一琉璃色的眸子被火焰燃烧着，仿佛透出了实质的温热，笼罩在刚的身上。

刚抬起眼睛，看了他一眼，仿佛被烫伤一般收回来，过了一会儿，又看了他一眼。

“我才不管你’……”他嘟嘟囔囔道。

“那我可不就麻烦了么。”

光一跟在刚的身后，下了电梯，走进家门。

四

和光一想象中不同，刚家布置的很简洁，简洁到了有些过分的地步，仅仅只是能进行正常的日常活动而已。

光一一边嫌弃——这一室两厅90平米也太小了，一边狂喜——小了好啊，转身就能抱住对方。

刚已经开始把从超市里买回来的东西分类，又从厨房的扶手上取下围裙，走到光一的身前，掀起头发，请他帮自己系好。

光一于是眯起眼睛、低下头去，不可抑制地闻到刚脖颈上散发出的淡淡的甜香味道，手指就有些抖，不小心碰到刚雪白的皮肤时，那里便留下一层浅浅的红。

“你快点系啦。”刚忍不住催促道。

“我不习惯打蝴蝶结嘛。”光一抱怨着解释道。

刚于是便回头白了他一眼。朝厨房走去。光一咬着刚的裤脚，一起溜进了不到15平米的小厨房。一边看着刚熟练地清洗蔬菜，一边心不在焉地取出了一只卷心菜。

刚他真的很适合长发，大概是自己见过的最适合长发的男人了，有一种温柔的、中性的美感——你明明’知道他是一个生理上的男性，可是他却能带来女性一般包容又柔和的感觉。

“你是土豆么?”忙来忙去的刚抱怨道：“种在这里挡路的那种?”

“哦。”

光一哼唧了一声，换了个坑蹲了下来。

光一想，这真是一个奇迹啊，这个人他仅仅是站在这里，就能让我发自心底地笑起来。

回过神来时，手里的卷心菜只剩一片薄薄的芯了。

光一傻眼了，瞅了一眼垃圾桶。全是自己剥下的大片大片的卷心菜叶。

“刚先生……”他求助地喊到。

“我就想看看你想犯蠢到什么地步……”

刚冷艳高贵地走过来，瞅了一眼后破了功，一脸被打败了的表情。

“啧啧啧，败家啊，光一先生。”

“你还是出去吧，”刚推着光一的后背，把他从厨房里赶了出去：“离我的厨房和新鲜蔬菜远一点!”

光一于是被重新赶回了客厅，刚还很贴心的给他打开了电视。

可是光一才不想看电视，刚家的这个电视搞不好还没有他家的电脑荧屏大。光一想起了自家那个可升降的电视，第一次开始反省自己作为一个资产阶级是不是确实站在人民的对立面了。

索性靠在厨房的门框上，和刚有一搭没一搭的讲着话。

“我们公司的大野智啊，上次休假出去海钓，回来的时候整个人晒成了非洲黑人，被前台的小姑娘拦下来填表——”

光一看着刚笑的前仰后合的，偷偷地摸了摸耳朵，心想下次生田讲八卦的时候要多用心听一点。

刚就一边嗯嗯听着，一边用旁边的小电锅烧着一锅开水，又把火腿切成小章鱼的样子，锅里烧上热油，葱姜蒜切碎一翻炒，香味儿便冒进了光一的鼻子里。刚又迅速地切了个番茄进去，左边的小电锅里咕嘟咕嘟的热水里丢进面条，煮透了捞出来过一遍冷水，洗尽淀粉。碗里点上酱油醋，面条盖上一拌，然后再浇上炒熟的配料和小章鱼——最后还要煎两个圆溜溜的荷包蛋。

其实那人讲的笑话一点都不好笑。可是他看起来很期待的样子，所以刚干笑了几声，准备胡混过去。结果装过了头。

“饿了吧?”回眸看向那人时，眸子里是还未散尽的笑意。

“先吃碗面条垫一垫，我再来做两个菜。”

光一一时就看的入了神，直到那人疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，才反应过来。

“饿死了饿死了。”他伸手取过碗来。

刚于是递给他筷子，自己拿着叉子。

“我一直一个人住，平时也没有什么人拜访，连一次性碗筷都没有——光一先生用我的碗筷，不嫌弃吧?”

谁嫌弃谁小狗。光一的头揺成了拨浪鼓。

刚家的桌子也很小。最近沉迷锻炼肌肉的光一坐下去，简直和刚要肩碰肩、头碰头。

——完了。已经开始嫌弃自家那个200多平米的大房子了。

光一瞪着那碗颜色很好看的凉面十几秒，深深地吸了一口气。

这是喜欢的人给自己做的好吃的。自己一抬头，就可以看到自己喜欢的人。

光一以前总是嫌弃陷入恋情的职工，平时冷静自持，人模人样，见到了对象，从精英变成女子高中生只需要三秒。现在才发现，原来在恋爱中，谁都是女子高中生。

他虔诚地抄起了一口面条，放进嘴里。一秒钟后，瞪大了眼睛。

“好吃!”

他埋下头大吃特吃了起来。三分钟后，一只空碗递在了刚的面前。

“还要。”

刚挑了挑眉毛，转身走进厨房，把锅里剩下所有的面条都盛进了光一的碗里。

一分钟后。

“还要。”

刚索性把自己的盘子摆到了光一的面前。

“你吃这么多，等会儿我还做不做菜啊?”

刚笑着询问道。

“刚明天做给我吃嘛——”光一摸了摸肚子，好歹还有点良心：“你不吃嘛?”

“我在便利店吃过便当了。放心，我要是饿了肯定会差遣你去给我买蛋糕的。”刚笑着骂他：“这顿还没吃完就想着下顿了——洗碗去!”

于是那个绣着小熊的围裙就又戴上了光一的脖子，还带着刚的温度和体香。可惜刚的手指很稳，打蝴蝶结的时候，手指并没有碰到光一的脖子。

这是遗憾的地方。

等光一磨磨蹭蹭地洗完锅碗瓢盆，又勤勤勉勉地把灶台和桌子擦的干干净净，刚已经洗完澡，拿着浴巾擦着头发，热气腾腾地从浴室里钻出来了。

“哦哦哦，辛苦了，这辈子第一次洗碗吧社长大人?”刚调笑道：“是宝贵的人生经验哦——“

又低下头来，玩着自己的小辫子：“你的衣服和内裤我放沙发上了。内裤是前两天买的新的，我没穿过的，只过了一道水。”

“哦哦。”光一老实地点了点头，拿好衣服，朝浴室走去时，才三段式的反应过来——诶，所以——原来是这样——

刚看到那个突然双眼放光、兴奋起来的人，轻轻地翻了个白眼。

“你不想住就回自家去。”

光一像只兔子一样朝浴室窜去，活像背后有狼追着咬。

*

第一次在暗恋对象家留宿的光一，有点激动，生怕自己露了怯，洗发水倒了大半瓶，香飘十里，隔壁家养的狗都闻得到，还试图用吹风机给自己个造型，可惜头发太软，再吹就是一头狂风过境的西班牙公牛。

光一推开浴室门的时候，心跳的仿佛接任父亲的社长时，第一次推开社长室的大门。

客厅的电视里，有一个女人唱着上个世纪的缓慢的情歌。

而刚团在沙发上，抱着一只抱枕，歪着头已经睡着了。

光一就感觉温柔又一点点地充斥了自己的身体，在四肢五骸里激荡。

他轻手轻脚地走过去，歪着头眯起眼睛端详了一会儿刚可爱的睡姿——嘟着小嘴、小扇子一样的眼睫偶尔闪动。然后，他蹲下身子，环住了刚的身体，一个用力，把刚抱了起来，朝卧室走去。

男人要比想象中更轻。明明看起来是个圆圆脸，骨架其实很小。在自己的怀里找了个舒服的姿势，团了起来，像只草莓大福。

光一突然就很希望刚的卧室更远一点。

当他轻轻地把刚放在床上时，刚的眼睫跳动了两下，然后慢慢地睁开了水雾朦胧的眼睛。

“抱歉——我不小心睡着了——”

还不清醒的声音慢悠悠的，比平时更黏，更甜。

“也确实已经很晚了。”光一回应道。

“我放了一床夏凉毯在沙发上——”

“好的。”光一浅色的眸子深深地凝视着刚，而刚还没睡醒的眸子里云烟雾绕。四目相对时——

说不清是谁先凑上前去。也许仅仅只是几秒，也许横跨了几个世纪，两片柔软的嘴唇紧紧地触碰在了一起。

光一想象过许多次，与刚接吻的样子。他总希望自己不疾不徐、展现出成熟的态度——可实际上他却毛燥的像个第一次接吻的毛头小伙子。他的舌尖掠过刚的牙齿、急躁地朝口腔里伸去，轻轻地抵了抵刚的上颚，然后用力的和刚的纠缠在一起。他急切地、用力地吮吸着刚，垂下的眼睫看到刚吞咽不及而垂落在胸口的水渍——直到逼出刚娇嗔的轻哼声——

光一听见了自己脑海里“崩”的一声。

他轻轻地叹息道：“刚……”情不自禁地伸进跨栏背心，扶住了那人细细一截的腰。

刚气喘吁吁地抓住了光一的手。

光一露出了一个询问的表情。

“还不行哦。”

刚喘息着，朝光一笑着摇了摇头。

“我还就真的只能想想?”光一不满地大叫了起来。

“睡觉去吧睡觉去吧。”刚老实不客气地把光一赶出了卧室：“睡着了梦里啥都有——”

五

光一醒来时，刚已经上早班去了。桌子上是那人用保鲜膜封好的三明治和酸奶，还有用可可爱爱的字体写成的纸条：“要好好吃早饭哦!”

光一咧了咧嘴，想了想，找出来个食品袋，把食物给打包放好，然后人模人样的打电话给生田秘书，让他开着宾利、带着西服来接自己。

于是在上班早高峰的路上堵的要死要活的生田，亲眼见识到了跻身在90平米小房间里自家老板的平民限定版。

老板笑的满脸褶子，穿着一件夏威夷衬衫和四角短裤，非常的农村企业家。

“生田啊。”他在宾利上掏出了那只宝宝贝贝的、不许生田碰仿佛秘书碰一下就产生化学变化的食品袋，炫耀道：“你吃早饭没有啊?”

生田其实没吃，但他倔强的尊严让他昂起了不屈的头颅。

“我，吃，了。”

字字泣血。

“哦，”这丝毫不影响社长美好的心情：“在便利店买的便当吧?”

社长取出了自己的牛肉三明治。

“这是某人给我做的哦——”他狠狠地咬了咬某人这个词：“啊牛肉有点咸，果然还是便利店的口味均衡，真羡慕你们没牵没挂的单身汉啊——”

生田：……

如果主动挑衅社长，结果被社长打成半残，算工伤么?

炫耀了一路、分别从口感、视觉、香味等多方面见微知著、360度展现了三明治的具体口感——生田一个回头，发现社长的三明治居然只吃了一半。

生田：……

傻了吗，另一半当然要留到部长们来汇报工作时吃给他们看。

*

松本润一脸肃穆地站在宽阔明亮社长室里。气派的办公桌上，是他装订完好的企划报告书。

办公桌后，是他正在吃三明治的老板。

——看老板吃三明治就有工资拿，这工作也太棒了吧。

“松润啊，不好意思啊，这份早饭是某人给我做的——”光一狠狠地咬了咬某人两个字：“要是我不吃完的话他会发脾气的——哎呀你们年轻人就是没有这种烦恼啦。”

我有的，社长。

松本润肃穆地低着头，嘴角机械地扬起45度：“哈哈哈。”

所以我到底是为了个什么玩意儿天天跟樱井翔拼死拼活，就为了那几个百分点的营销额呢?

松本润陷入了深深地迷惑。

再一口一句点评后，社长终于吃完了他的半个三明治。

他拍了拍手。

他拿起了企划书。

他翻开了封面——松本润的心胀加快了脚步——他又关上了封面。

怎么的呢?松润的内心毫无波澜：您68kg的握力掀不开这一张18g的铜版纸是嘛?

“小润啊。”光一开口道。

松润抖了三抖。

“你上次，去菲律宾分部一年，回来后是怎么白回来的?”

“……”松润道：“?”

“您下次在三明治里放两片西红柿试试?”

他勇敢地回答道。

*

今天的光一，难得的准时下了班。毕竟便利店对面蛋糕店的草莓大福是限量产品，很难买——路上顺便绕过金店——了解一下最近定制戒指的价格，毕竟知己知彼百战百胜——最后踏进便利店时，太阳还在云层里探出了半个脑袋。

刚还没有上班。现在的收银员是一个可爱的苹果脸小姑娘。光一心情很好地对着便利店的镜子照了照自己的倒影，正了正领带，想了想又扯下领带，松开了衬衫上的第二颗扣子——帅。

然后买了瓶可乐，拿了本篮球杂志，专心致志地在排椅上坐下，欣赏起了詹姆斯的传奇投球。

太阳慢悠悠地落下地平线——月亮又慢慢地爬上树梢。今晚月明星稀，只有两个星斗挂在弯月的旁边，一脸没有精神。

光一慢慢地皱起了眉头。

他走到了女孩儿的面前。

“不好意思——”他询问道：“请问刚、堂本先生，今天请假了吗？”

女孩儿一脸茫然。

“堂本先生?”

“对，堂本，和堂本集团一个姓——堂本刚。”

“抱歉，”女孩儿露出了一个害羞的笑容：“我今天刚来，还不是很熟悉店里的人事……”

“是嘛……”

光一干笑了两声，按亮了自己的手机屏幕。已经八点了。

“啊，对了！”女孩忽然惊叫了起来：“今天早上和我交班的那位前辈好像姓堂本——”

光一的眼睛亮了起来：“所以他和你换班了?”

“不是呀?”女孩儿困惑地歪了歪脑袋。

“他是已经辞职的前辈。”

*

草莓大福被扔在了车上，光一看着跳动着的电梯数，啧了一声，手指烦躁地敲了敲肩膀。

这座城市从来不缺的就是川流不息的车队和人群。等光一紧赶慢赶、使出浑身解数赶到刚的楼下时，时针已指向了21点。

他按亮了手机屏幕，与刚的聊天记录依旧停留在三天前。

——帮我留一盒关东煮

——好。

光一又按熄了屏幕。电梯停到了一层。

他突然发现自己与刚之间的联系时如此的薄弱，如果刚故意躲着自己，他根本毫无办法。

可是你到底有什么不能告诉我的呢，刚。

等光一熟门熟路地回到他早晨离开的房间时，吃惊地发现，房门居然洞开着。他疾步走了进去——依旧是那个让他羡慕又嫌弃的90平米小房子，客厅的左边摆着冰箱、右边摆着小桌子，中间挂着一个小电视，沙发上甚至还留着他今早叠好的小毯子。

“刚?”

光一呼喊着，走去推开了卧室门——

空无一人。

光一一瞬间觉得有些荒谬，他险些觉得自己是不是昨夜在这个房间里做了一个有关温柔和亲吻的梦——可是他堂本光一又何至于此?

光一走回了客厅，抱起了那床他的现实与梦境唯一的链接点的小毯子，将头深深地埋了进去。

上面还有刚的香气。淡淡的薄荷和蜂蜜混杂的香气——掺杂进了一丝昂贵的麝香，是自己常用的香水味道。

不，不是梦境。

可是——这到底怎么一回事?

“您好?”

光一迅速地转过身去——是一位中年的太太。

“请问您是来租房子的么?”

太太的眼神打量着身着昂贵西服的光一，不太确定地询问道。

“租房?”光一机械地询问道。

“是——前一位租客的合约到期了，如果您需要租房，我们现在就可以签订合同……”

“前一位租客?”

似乎有一道惊雷，一下子劈中了光一。

他猛地惊醒了过来，突然明白了一切——

刚离开他了，因为某个没有告诉他的理由，他毅然决然、轻而易举的离开了他。虽然他昨天还温柔的收留了自己、激烈的亲吻过自己——可是这一切刚都不在乎了。

只留下自己一个人，孤独地停留在原地找不到出口。

光一不知自己是怎样回家的。他觉得有一口气闷在胸口，想吐吐不出，想咽咽不下。

他百思不得其解。

刚图什么呢?图他的貌?可是在光一心中刚要比自己更加秀美一点。图他的财?如果244円也算巨款的话?

光一突然恍然。他发现自己最害怕的不是刚对他有所图，而是现在。刚不羡慕他的钱财、不爱慕他的容貌，一点点都没有在乎过他。

原来这么大半年，我在你的心湖甚至未留下一丝倒影，值得你稍微为我驻足停留。

光一把头埋进了自己的胳膊里，低低地苦笑了起来。

刚消失了，像北方巫女的魔法，十二点一到，一切回到原点，什么也没留下，也什么也没带走。

而光一最怕的就是这个。

你怎么能这么对我呢。

看在我每天都去便利店，只为听你说一声独属于我的“欢迎光临”的份上，看在我一天三次的翻看手机、最后直接把聊天记录设为屏保的份上，看在我、看在我暗恋了你182零12小时38分42秒的份上——

你怎么能这么对我呢，堂本刚。

六

生田斗真，今天起了个大早，为自己亲自做了个色香美俱全的牛肉三明治，配着明治酸奶，露出了一丝幸福的微笑。

今天也是元气满满的一天呢！

生田斗真微笑着敲开了他家老板闹中取静、城市森林一般的别墅。

手指才刚刚接触到门，大门便自动推开了。

“你怎么现在才来?”光一淡淡地看了生田一眼，不怒而威。

……不是您每天早上都要绕道便利店去买一盒可乐说早了不行某人还没上班的吗？

生田委屈，但不敢说。

光一正了正自己的领带，轻轻地咳嗽了一声，疾步走出了房屋。

“今天的安排。”

生田赶紧回神：“早九点至十点半就樱井部长和松本部长的提案展开会议讨论，十点四十五分去东京酒店突击调查——午饭您有什么安排吗?”

光一揺头道：“没有什么特殊的安排。”

“那么请和中居先生共进午餐，请问可以么?”

“可以。”

“对了，”生田抢先两步，为光一拉开车门：“您让我订购的奶油蛋糕，请问您什么时候需要?”

光一的眼神闪过一丝恍惚。

随后，他动作利落地钻进了车门。

“多订几个，作为今天公司的茶点好了。”

生田咽了口口水。

“怎么?”光一敏感地扬起眉毛。

“好、好的。”

老板有哪里不一样了。直觉跟那个“某人”有关。

但是，感觉是不可以询问的问题。

*

光一走入大厅时，看见前台排着的长队，皱了皱眉头。

“今天怎么一大早就来了这么多外来访客。”

“今天是企业咨询律师面试的日子。”生田低声回答道。

光一微微颔首，表示明白。

两人一齐穿过一层的大会议室，朝深处的社长室直达电梯走去。

光一目不斜视，眉头微皱。

生田倒是面带微笑，不失礼貌地透过玻璃墙，好奇地观察着。

走着走着，他忽然轻轻地笑了起来。

“怎么?”光一询问道。

“原来还有打扮这么新潮的律师。”生田低声笑道：“留着长发的男性——扎成了高高地马尾。”

“这有什么……”光一漫不经心地投去一瞥：“外貌和能力又不挂钩——是你少见多怪……”

生田猛地刹车，差点撞到突然停下脚步的社长身上。

他冷静自持了一早晨的精英社长，狭长的四边形眼睛瞪的滚圆——难得的是左右居然一样大，如果不是在乎形象，他想社长大概会手脚并用的趴在玻璃墙上，像只巨大的壁虎——

生田好奇了起来，社长究竟看见了谁?

光一的智商毕竟比壁虎高一些，他疾步向会议室的大门走去，甚至小跑了起来——然后猛地推开了玻璃门。

“社长?”hr相叶明显被吓了一跳，像只兔子一样蹦了起来。

因为突如其来的举动 ，应聘者们的脑袋齐刷刷地朝光一扭过来，听见了相叶的称呼，他们又急急忙忙地站起身来，局促地与光一问好。

光一胡乱地点了点头，眼神却死死地盯着那个最从容不迫、姿态优雅、甚至还越过人群朝自己投过一个wink的长发男子的身上。

他微微地笑着，声音混杂在一片嘈杂里，可光一偏偏能清晰地分辨出。

“堂本社长，”他的笑容比清晨的阳光更加明媚：“早上好啊。”

*

“光一，”生田侧耳在光一的耳边讲道：“樱井和松本两位部长已经在三楼的小会议室等候您了。”

半晌，光一才找回了自己的声音。

“应聘者名单，”他扭头对相叶道：“结束后送到我的办公室去。”

“好的。”

相叶疑惑不解地歪了歪脑袋，长长的耳朵垂到了肩膀上。

七

结束面试的刚，刚刚踏出大厅，就接到了公司打来的电话，虽然他明明记得hr是相叶，可是打来电话的人却自称生田。

“堂本先生，”声音倒是很有磁性：“恭喜您聘上了我们堂本集团的企业法务，以后还请多多指教！”

刚轻声地笑了起来：“您太客气了。”

“请问明天上岗，您方便么?”

“我随时都有时间。”

“好的，那，明早九点，非常期待能在公司和您相遇！”

刚听见了电话里传来嘟嘟的忙音，有些忍俊不禁。

握在手里的手机很快又震动了起来。

刚勾了勾嘴角，接起了电话。

对面一片沉默。

“喂?”刚询问了一声，然后忍不住笑出声来。

“小混蛋！”光一阴恻恻地开了口：“亏我还真的以为你是个售货员！住着单身公寓！”

“堂本社长。”刚索性转过身、重新进入了大楼。

“我可是考上了律师，又在便利店里打了半年工，你说说我是为了谁?”

电话里的光一哼了一声：“一句实话都不告诉我！还有什么瞒着我的?”

“唔……”刚沉吟了一会儿：“我单身，年龄适婚?”

电话对面沉默了一会儿，声音开心了一点，但还是做作地愤愤不平道：“昨天我可是着急死了，一整晚都没睡着！再也不相信爱情了！你到底有没有良心?”

“仅仅只是不相信爱情啊?”

“连人类都不相信了！”

“别生气啊。”刚走进了电梯，请秘书小姐为他摁下最高层密码：“对着电话生气有什么用。隔着屏幕你又不能爬出来打我。”

“啊。”听见了电梯叮的一声，刚轻声道：“不过你现在最好把眼睛闭上。”

“干嘛。”

光一疑神疑鬼地左右瞧了瞧只身一人的社长室。

“闭上。”

光一缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

然后他听见了轻巧的木质门被推开的声音、缓慢的脚步靠近的声音、感受到了温热的鼻息拂过脸颊的触感，男人柑橘味道的发香和它垂落脸颊上的微痒。

最后的最后，还有如愿以偿地、落在嘴唇上的一个潮湿的亲吻。


End file.
